Moonlight Meetings
by ShadowHeart101
Summary: this is the sequal to Moolight love so it's a PiccoloxHarry fic meaning MalexMale and Yaoi so don't like don't read and no flames they burn those that do like enjoy
1. Chapter 1

****

Me: Hi everyone i'm back did you miss me

**Shadow: No **

**Me: I wasn't asking you geez **

**Nights: Can't you two get along for at least 1 minute **

**Me&Shadow: No **

**Nights: Why not **

**Me: He's rude**

**Shadow: She's and idot **

**Me: He complains way too much **

**Shadow: She dosen't shut up **

**Me: And he dose not have one nice thing to say **

**Shadow: And she is anoying **

**Nights: Sweatdrops i..think..i understand now **

**Me: Anyway as i saide i'm back, and i have another fic yay also this the sequala to Moonlight love, yeah i know i'm sorry for the long wait i've been busy with coliege but it's here with a few changes and it's longer so enjoy, shadow if you please **

**Shadow: Shadowheart does not own Dragon ball Z or Harry Potter **

**Me: Thank and enjoy **

**

* * *

**

**Moonlight Meetings **

**Chapter 1 **

Sweat mingled with blood, as he was panting hard keeping his focus on his enemy. The snake like man in front of him barely had a scratch on him, and he had a feeling that he wouldn't last much longer, but he couldn't give up, everything thing deepened on him, even if it was unfair that someone as young as himself should have to fight in a war like some sort of tool.

"Give up Potter, you've lost"

The snake like man said snapping him out of his thoughts; he clutched his right hand around his wound and pointed it straight at the man in front of him.

"I'll…never give…up Voldemort"

He said in between pants.

"Not as long as I'm still standing"

Voldemort snorted, and pointed his own wand at him.

"Well we'll just have to change that want we, but tell me Harry why do help those that treat you like a weapon"

Voldemort said with a wicked grin on his face, as a green spark began to glow at the tip of his wand, Harry just glared at Voldemort.

"I don't' think it really matters now dose it, I'm not going to change my mind I've come too far to do that"

Harry said, as his own wand began to spark a deep red colour.

"I suppose it doesn't, your going to die anyway along with the rest of the wizarding world"

With that said both wizards flicked their wrists, and two bursts of light came shooting out of their wands one a dark green and the other crimson red, and clashed together as sparks of green and red everywhere.

"_Something's not right" _

Harry thought, as the lights grew larger and the sparks got wilder and out of control. He saw that Voldemort noticed too, but before anyone of them could do anything a spark of green and red hut them both, and that was all Harry could remember as his world turned black.

**Meanwhile**

The night was cool and clear the full moon shined brightly and the stars twinkled, beside a waterfall meditating in the air was our favourite namek(well a least he's my favourite) wearing his usual outfit. His blue sleeveless top, baggy trousers, his cape flapping in the night breeze and his heavy hat on top of his head (at least I think it's a hat). He opened his eyes and looked up at the stars, and thought of the picnic he saw Goku and his family had earlier today, and how the idiot nearly choked on a apple but was saved by his loud wife, and the kiss the two shared after the shouting she made so full of love and passion. Shaking his head to ride of such thoughts, it would do him no good to think of such things such as love when he didn't require them. He was about to go back to his meditating, when he noticed a falling star falling across the sky.

"_Odd, none said anything about shootings stars tonight" _

As he watched the star he noticed that it was a strange colour of deep red, and that it was falling closer in his direction, in fact it was moving so fast he didn't have time to move out of the way, and was pushed back by a great force into the shallow water.

"_What the…." _

He thought as he sat up making the stones in the water dig into his body, he opened his eyes and was shocked when he saw a young boy with messy black hair, and covered from head to toe in blood. The boy looked no older then 19, he wore a gray hoodie that was ripped in some places, and a pair of black jeans that was also ripped in some places. He had milky white skin and rounded glasses that had some cracks on them, but what got Piccolo's attention was the scar on the boy's forehead shaped like a lightening bolt, and then there was the wooden stick his right hand. Despite that thou Piccolo could only think of one word to describe the black haired kid lying across his chest.

"_Cute" _

Piccolo blinked, had he really just thought that of someone he knew nothing about, accept that he fell from the sky.

"_Snap out of it Piccolo, you don't even know if he's alive" _

Piccolo picked up the boys left wrist to check for a pulse, it was there it was weak but there no the less.

"_Well at least that answers one question" _

He thought as he flew up with the boy in his arms, it was then he noticed how light and thin the boy was, as if he hadn't eaten for years.

"_I better get him somewhere to bandage his wounds, and I no just the place"_

With that said Piccolo flew off in the direction of Goku's house, it didn't take long and once he reached the house he knocked on the door, after a few minutes Goku answered the door in a pair of red pj's.

"Piccolo what are you doing here at this time of night? And who's the kid"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Goku, as for the boy I know as much as you do, only that he fell from the sky, I was hoping he could rest here if that's not a bother"

"Of course it's not a bother, there's a spare room upstairs the last one on the left"

"Thank you, would you also bring up some bandages"

Goku gave a nod and moved out of the way to let Piccolo pass, once Piccolo was in Goku closed the door and made his way to kitchen to look for, as Piccolo went up the stairs and went to the last door on the left. He opened the door and laid the boy on the single bed, and took of the hoodie to see a long cut across his chest that had slightly scabbed over, he also took off the boys jeans but apart from a few small cuts and bruises, the only Sirius wound was the cut along his chest. Just then Piccolo heard the door behind him open, he looked back and saw Goku with a bundle of bandages, and a pair of green pj's.

"Wow Piccolo, you made fast work getting off his cloths"

Goku said with a cheeky grin on his face, Piccolo growled and glared at the saiyan.

"Haven't you got a wife to go back to?"

"Yeah, yeah, so do you know his name?"

Piccolo shook his head.

"No, and we want know until he wakes up"

"Alright I'll leave you to it, I'm going back to bed, and also you're more then welcome to stay as long as you want"

Piccolo gave a nod, and Goku left the equipment and left. Piccolo made fast work of taking the boys glasses and stick and placing them on the bedside table, before bandaging the boy and dressed him in the green pj's that were slightly too big for him, and tucked him in the bed. Piccolo then grabbed a chair that was beside a desk, and pulled the chair up the bed and sat down, as he watched the boy slowly breathing in and out.

"_What happened to you?" _

He thought, as if the boy would wake up and tell him, but he didn't he stayed there sleeping soundly. Piccolo watched for a few more minutes before he fell into a light sleep, not knowing that the before him would play an important role in his life.

* * *

**Me: Hhmmm i don't think went that bad **

**Nights: I think it went great **

**Me: Thank you Nights, again sorry for the long wait i just don't have enought time as i normaly do but i do hope you enjoyed it also don't flame they burn please thank u **

**Shadow: Hmph whatever review or ealse points gun at you **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi everyone i'm back missed me **

**Shadow: Not really **

**Nights: Don't listen to him i've missed you **

**Me: Awww thank you Nights nice to know i'm loved **

**Shadow: Hmph**

**Me: Anyway i am sorry for the long wait i have had the bad case of writers block trust it wasn't fun sooo PLEASE DON'T HURT ME (Hides behind shadow)**

**Shadow: Hey get off me women (Pushes shadowheart) **

**Me: Ow your mean (Stands back up) anyway lets get on with the fic yay **

**Shadow: Shadowheart dose not own Dragon ball z or Harry Potter **

**Nights: Enjoy everyone **

**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

Everything was dark, silent and cold everywhere he turned was complete darkness.

"Hello" He shouted but none answered and he had a feeling that none would. He began to panic and, ran down the endless darkness, he cloud feel his heart race against his chest with each step he took. He ran for what felt like forever and still he felt like he hadn't gotten anywhere, When all of a sudden a burst of green flames came out of nowhere it was also in the shape of a giant snake. He tired to find a way out but every direction was blocked off by more green flames, he watched as the snake began to curl around him hissing and flicking its green tongue at him making green sparks hit him and burn his skin. He could feel the end of the snake's tail wrap around his slim waist getting tighter and tighter making it hard for him breath; he was then lifted off the ground and was eye to eye with the snake, seeing himself in the snake's cold dark eyes. The snake did nothing but stare at him and he could feel his heart race even harder and he tried to reach for his wand but both of his hands were stuck to his sides, he suddenly heard the snake give him and angry hiss and he saw that the snakes head was bent backwards and it's teeth was bared in a striking position. He quickly tried again to get his wand but still couldn't get it, he heard the snake hiss again he looked up and the snake began to strike when it was an inch away from him when….

Emerald green eyes snapped open panting hard and sweat running down his body, once his heart race returned to a normal pace he tried to look around to see where he was but not only did his body hurt everywhere that he couldn't even move his head his eyesight was all blurred. He lifted his had and placed it over his face and noticed that his glasses were missing, so with his body protesting he tried to sit up and stretched out his had until he came to a soft yet hard surface infact it felt like skin. He froze and was about to pull his hand back when another hand with sharp nails gabbed his wrist.

"So you're finely awake?"

**Piccolo's Pov**

The kid had slept for two days now, the first night he slept peacefully but on the second night he started thrashing about. Not knowing what to do I got Guko to help keep the boy still and not to hurt himself, but what I don't understand is that why do I care ?. Why do I care for a boy I no nothing about, yes he has a nice slim body but he has hair that looks like it hasn't been brushed at all and he is just a boy nothing more. Yet I can't help that I'm drawn to him somehow as if we're meant to.

"_Snap out of it Piccolo, your acting like a school boy it's beneath you"_

So here I am at my usual place on an uncomfortable desk chair watching the boy making sure he didn't do anything, I was just about to close my eyes for I hadn't got much sleep. When something soft and tender touched my cheek, I snapped my eyes open and I held my breath for I saw the most gorgeous the most beautiful emerald green eyes I've ever seen yet they looked lost and confused. He must have noticed what it was he touching because he was taking his hand away but I couldn't lose that soft touch I grabbed hold of his wrist and said.

"So you're finely awake?"

The boy just froze and a cut light blush ran across his cheeks, he then said in a soft voice.

"Erm…sir you wouldn't have my glasses"

I let go of his wrist and picked up the broken glasses from the bedside table.

"Yes but they're broken" I said

"That's alright; do you also have my wand with you?"

I blinked a few times and picked up the stick that was beside the glasses and stared at it for awhile, before I handed it to him.

"You mean this thing?" I asked

"Yes thank you, could you hand me over my glasses please?"

I gave him the glasses and watched as he flicked the stick or as he called it a "wand" and the glasses mysteriously repaired themselves, as if by magic. He put his glasses and he looked straight at me, his blush got redder and he gave a sweet smile.

"How did you do that?" I asked

He shrugged his shoulders and said

"It's a long story"

I smirked and said

"Kid I have been here for two days keeping an eye on you, I think you owe me"

He gave a smirk of his own and looked like he was about to say something, when a loud growl came from his stomach and his blush got even redder.

"_Is that all that boy dose" _I thought

He scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Ha ha… I don't suppose you have anything to eat?"

My smirk grew and I stood up and said.

"I'm sure Goku has something for you, stay here I'll be right back"

The boy titled his head cutely to the side but otherwise said nothing, and I walked out the room.

**Harry's Pov**

I watched as the green skinned man leave and thought.

"_Wow he's quiet handsome" _

I blinked stupidly and shook my head.

"_What are you thinking Harry, you don't even know him plus he isn't human, well technically nor am I but still" _

I sighed and leaned back on the soft pillow, when all of a sudden a mini angel and devil that looked like me appeared in front of me. The devil me smirked, and floated in the air and lifted one leg over the other and put his arms behind his head and said

"Oh come on you know you like him, he sure dose especially when you touched him"

"But that was an accident I didn't have my glasses on" I said

Devil me just rolled his eyes and turned over onto his stomach, his red tail swishing behind him.

"Uh-huh sure whatever you say, besides now that lizard face is gone we deserve a little bit of fun don-OW"

Angel me had grabbed Devil me by the tail and yanked him down, so that they were eye level.

"We don't know that, for all we know he could be here in the next room"

Devil me mumbled and looked back at me.

"Oh come on even if he was here we would have sensed him with our bound, besides who are you going to listen to me the hot and cool guy, or the goodie two shoes that wears a dress-Aaahh"

Angel me had swung Devil me by his tail and threw him at the wall, we watched as Devil me slowly slid down the wall and landed face first into the bed.

"We have been over this it is not a dress it's a robe, plus neither us or Voldemort wouldn't be able to sense each other because we both used so much energy"

Devil me grumbled and lifted his head and glared at Angel me.

"Well gee someone got off the wrong side of the cloud this morning and if that isn't a dress I'm the sugarplum fairy"

Angel me glared right back at Devil me before he returned his gaze to me.

"As I was saying we don't know if Voldemort is dead also we don't know where we are, plus that man could just be like others"

At this my heart sunk.

"But he doesn't no me or my title"

I whispered.

"Has that ever stopped anyone before" Angel me said

I Sighed he was right, every time I tired to have a normal relationship I always ended up hurt.

"Your right" I said

"Of course I'm right"

Devil me, who was now standing next to Angel me, snorted and crossed his arms on his chest acting like a child who didn't get their way

"Who's right?"

Jumping looked up from where I sat and saw the green skinned man holding a plate with a sandwich on it in the door way, behind him was another man with black spiky hair wearing a pair of baggy orange trousers and a orange sleeveless top with a blue sash around his waist. Both Angel and Devil me diapered in a puff of white and red smoke, leaving me alone with these two.

"_Great" _I thought

I saw the green man give me a confused look with one eyebrow raised, I felt my face heat up and I scratched the back head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Heh heh… erm nobody just talking to myself"

**Normal Pov **

Both Piccolo and Goku just looked at the small boy weirdly before they went inside, Piccolo sat on usual chair while Goku leaned against a wall near a window, Piccolo placed the plate onto the kids lap and said.

"Hope you don't mind ham"

The boy just gave a sweet smile that made Piccolo's heart beat go faster, Harry shook his head and said.

"No ham is fine thank you"

The boy said, before he bit into the sandwich after he was done Piccolo picked up the plate and placed it on the bedside table, and looked back at him.

"So first things first, what's your name kid"

The boy just gave a light glare at Piccolo, but otherwise answered the question.

"I am not a kid and my name is Harry, Harry Potter what's yours"

Again Piccolo smirked and said.

"The names Piccolo, and the idiot behind me is Goku this is his house that you've been sleeping in"

Goku gave a mock gasp and pretended to look hurt.

"Aaww Piccolo after all these years of friendship and fighting along side each other and saving your life a few times, this is how you see me I'm hurt"

Piccolo growled and scrunched his hands into fists, debating wherever to strangle the idiot there and now, after slowly counting to ten he said.

"Goku if you don't shut up I'll show you the true meaning of hurt"

Harry couldn't help but giggle at them, they reminded his of Sirius and Snape when they argued. At this he saddened he missed Sirius with every bone he was the only living relationship he had and now he was gone, instead of going deeper into depression he said.

"It's nice to meet you both, and thank you Goku for letting me stay here and I'm sorry for all the trouble that I made"

Piccolo and Goku stopped arguing and looked back at Harry; Goku gave a smile and said.

"Aaww it's no trouble at all, it's Piccolo that you should be thanking he was the one that brought you here and bandaged your wounds"

It was then Harry noticed the bandages wrapped around his chest, a blush ran across his face and he looked back at Piccolo and gave the green skinned man a shy smile.

"Then thank you" Harry said

Piccolo could feel his face heat up and turned his gaze away from the raven haired kid, to look at the wooden floor but otherwise said nothing. Clearing his throat Goku asked.

"If you don't mind me asking but what happened to you, and where are you from"

Harry sighed and looked down at the soft bed sheets.

"It's a long story"

Goku smiled and got up from the wall to sit down on the ground with his back against the bed.

"We have day and night"

Harry smirked; he closed his eyes and gave another sigh.

"Sigh …well…"

**Meanwhile**

In the middle of a forest surrounded by trees lay an unconscious Dark lord, his face was in the mud and his robe was burn at some places and his wand was in his right hand. Out of the bushes hopped a little white rabbit the rabbit sniffed at the air before it spotted Voldemort on the ground and slowly approached the man. The rabbit was only an inch away from touching Voldemort's head, when a wand was pointed at it and its fluffy white tail was on fire, the rabbit made a squeaking noise before it hopped off leaving a trail of smoke behind it (Sorry rabbit lovers).

Voldemort made a grumbling noise and got up; holding his left arm for it got badly burned in the explosion.

"_Potter" _

He thought remembering what happened clearly.

"_I was so close and yet again you slip through my grasp" _

Claming down he looked through the bound he had with boy, it was weak but he could sense the boy meaning wherever they are the boy was somewhere on this planet.

"_You may think I' am weak Potter but your wrong and once I'm healed we will continue our war" _

Not letting his angry consume him he looked around the place he landed in, it looked like a normal forest that could be found back at his world just like everything else was looked the same, but he knew he wasn't on the same planet anymore. The magic energy was completely different from back on earth, yet there was a slight similarity. Taking one last look Voldemort started walking off through the bushes, as he went further in he could hear the sounds of unknown animals but it didn't bother him, if anything was stupid to try attack him it was destroyed before it even touched him. Continuing walking he noticed something shining between some bushes, making his way over and past the bushes and saw a big and deep cave hidden finely behind trees and bushes. Looking inside he could see the shining object deep in the cave, he step inside the cave not caring if something else there. As he got deeper the shining object got brighter, when he got to the end he saw a metal like door that was open slightly he went inside to have and saw what looked like an abandoned lab, it was kinda dark so it was hard to make out what was there and the only light there was coming from a tank that in the centre of the room. It had green liquid inside it also had strange creature curled up, Voldemort made his way towards the tank the creature was small and looked like a chameleon, at the bottom of the tank covered in dust laid a brown book with the title "Project Cell". Picking up the book Voldemort began to read the first page was a picture of the creature in the in the tank, flicking through the book he found out what Cell was a military weapon made by muggle scientists but was abandoned because the government feared it was more harm then good. Voldemort put down the book he looked back at the creature and smirked.

"_You'll do for getting rid of Potter once and for all, however…" _

Voldemort thought as he lifted up his good hand it began to glow a pale blue colour he placed his hand against the class of the tank after awhile the water in the tank began to bubble, but as soon it started it stopped and an aura of pale blue surrounded the creature. Voldemort then walked away from the tank and found a clear space in the underground lab.

"_Since you still need to grow, I will need to find a way to keep Potter occupied" _

Voldemort began to chant and a seal of a snake appeared on the floor and smoke covered the room, as Voldemort's chanting continued little sparks of lightening ran across the smoke, when Voldemort stopped his chanting two sparks of lightening clashed together and made a green light appear. After the light was gone Voldemort made his way through the smoke, as he went deeper in the smoke he could see the outline of a human figure sitting on the floor and once he was close enough Voldemort in front of the figure?

"Good day Mr Malfoy"

**Back with Harry **

Goku and Piccolo blinked at the boy still sitting on the bed, for the whole day Harry had explaining that he was a wizard and that he went to a wizarding school, he didn't say anything about Voldemort or the war if Voldemort was here he didn't want the people that helped him get involved. In return he found that there was more then one earth in the galaxy, and that he was another earth.

"_No wonder the magic energy is kinda similar" _

Harry thought. During that time he got meet Chichi and Gohan, Chichi was nice and she cooked nice food but she could be loud and scary when she was mad. Gohan was also nice and had promised to show him around the place when he was better, but he got shooed away by his dad so that they could ask him more questions.

"So you're really a wizard?" Asked Goku

"Uh-huh" Harry said with a nod of his head

"Prove it Kid" Piccolo said

Harry glared at the green skinned man.

"For the last time I'm not a kid, and you want proof fine I'll show you"

Harry said with a pout on his face Piccolo couldn't help but smirk he loved winding the kid up, they watched as Harry picked up his wand up and flicked it at an old clock that was on the desk and said.

"Windgardium leviosa"

They watched as the clock began to float in the air and floated back down again.

"There are you satisfied"

After staring at the clock for awhile Goku was the first to speak.

"Wow what else can you do, are you strong"

Harry just gave a small smile and said.

"I can do many things but I need to be at my full strength, as for how strong I am I suppose I'm quiet strong"

A grin spread across Goku's face.

"Really, I'll have test how strong you are once your better"

Piccolo noticed the sad look on Harry's face and didn't like it at all, Goku then let out a big yawn as he stretched his back.

"Man look at the time, we've been so busy talking that time has just gone by, we'll talk again tomorrow"

Harry nodded in agreement as he gave a yawn of his own.

"Well we'll see you tomorrow, coming Piccolo"

But just as they were about to head out of the door, Harry said.

"Wait" Piccolo looked back and raised his eyebrow.

"When I fell was there anyone else there"

Piccolo thought about and shook his head.

"No there wasn't why?"

"Oh ok it doesn't matter night"

"Night kid"

Harry pouted and covered himself with the covers; Piccolo chuckled and left the room, only to see Goku lean on the opposite wall with a knowing look on his face.

"What?" asked Piccolo

"You like him don't you" said Goku

Piccolo growled

"I do not"

He said as he walked away but Goku was right behind him.

"Oh yes you do, I saw the way you were looking at him"

Piccolo stopped in his tracks and faced Goku.

"Firstly Goku I don't know the boy only his name, secondly I am not of his kind"

"So you do like him" Goku said with a grin

"I never said that" Piccolo glared at Goku

"Hee hee sure whatever you say Piccolo, but just to let I don't think he's the kind of person to not like you because your not human heck he isn't human"

With that said Goku left to go to bed leaving Piccolo alone with his thoughts, did he really like a kid in that way when he just meet him. Shaking his head he left the house to meditate and to gather his thoughts.

* * *

**Me: Ok everyone in case your wondering why i put Draco in here it's because i decide to put in a second pairing put i'm not going to tell you who they are yes i know i'm evil Mmmwwwhaaa (Coughe coughe) also the reason why i put in mini Angel and Devil Harry is because i was watching Emperors new grove and i could'n resit hee hee oh also do you want to see mini Angel and Devil Harry in future chaps let me know K :)**

**Nights: We hope you enjoyed it and Please no flames they burn (Gives puppy dog eyes) **

**Shadow: Review or else (Pionts gun at you)**


End file.
